


Fires and Smiles

by Frosklady



Series: Cigarettes and Crumpled Papers [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosklady/pseuds/Frosklady
Summary: incredibly short fake chop poem





	Fires and Smiles

_Your smile brightens up my night_

Gunshots pop off through the area. Somehow they’ve ended up in a junkyard. It’s perfect for cover but bullets and metal surfaces have never mixed well. A bullet embeds itself in a loose car door beside Aleks. James wants revenge but Aleks shoots him this wicked grin as he jumps up and fires several shots towards the guy. A howl satisfies Aleks; then he’s back down beside James again.

_Better than the getaway car headlights_

Both of them are blinded. They turn away and blink until they regain vision. Lindsey has the van pulled up. They can see her yell something from inside. Hands are on their collars before they can get up. James tries to fight for the both of them but it’s Asher pulling them to the van faster. Brett is already in the passenger seat when Asher shoves them in.

_It's got me frozen_

Brett leans back towards the three of them and nods. Without hesitation, Asher pulls out a device and presses a button on it. The dark sky is momentarily light and the van rumbles on the road. James looks out the back window to see shrapnel and car parts flying through the air.

_The way you're backlit by the explosion_

Laughter brings James back to his crew. Brett and Asher are dying of giggles while Lindsey yells for more warning next time. And Aleks has crinkle lines forming around his eyes as the fires reflect in them. The soft highlighting of his blonde tips fade as Lindsey floors it back to the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I left out all context in favour of making this a series. Three more parts are in the works.


End file.
